


shackled

by noalarmsandnosuprises



Series: whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, that kidnapping trope thing sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalarmsandnosuprises/pseuds/noalarmsandnosuprises
Summary: “Well, this is kinda cute,” Tony said, eyes tracing the outline of the room. “I’d still have to give you a two out of ten on Trip Advisor, though. A two for the hospitality. You guys are very attentive.”“Shut up,” Somebody snapped from the dark corners, invisible to Tony’s eyes. “God, why did nobody tell us the Avengers are so annoying to kidnap?”





	shackled

“Well, this is kinda cute,” Tony said, eyes tracing the outline of the room. “I’d still have to give you a two out of ten on Trip Advisor, though. A two for the hospitality. You guys are very attentive.”

“Shut up,” Somebody snapped from the dark corners, invisible to Tony’s eyes. “God, why did nobody tell us the Avengers are so annoying to kidnap?”

“It’s just him,” Natasha sighed from her own chair, smirk creeping up her face. “The rest of us are well-behaved children. Please don’t let his grade bring the rest of us down.”

“It’s goddamn all of you!” Kidnapper No.1 yelled. Tony thought the voice might have belonged  
to a Johnathon or a Ryan, but Kidnapped No. 1 was a more universal name. Suits everyone. NameBerry’s most popular name of the year. 

The situation may have been funny, but the kidnapping was just plain embarrassing. They’d - The Avengers, plus a certain Spider-Baby - had successfully stormed a Hydra base and gone for celebratory drinks afterwards, only to get slightly a little bit tipsy and subsequently end up in a damp basement under the control of three kidnappers.

Okay, so maybe Tony was being a bit dramatic. They weren’t under the control of anyone; the handcuffs were metal and in some cases literal cable ties. Half the team was enhanced. Tony was fairly certain Natasha ate cable ties for breakfast. 

Still, nobody had made a move. Nat had stiffly signed behind her chair that these guys possibly had valuable information, and in a slightly less professional outlook, told them “this was the funniest hostage situation she’d been in for a long time” and “let’s wait it out”, to which Clint had responded with “Shits and giggles?” 

Peter, a new addition (still not an Avenger!) to the team, didn’t know sign, but had taken one look at the black plastic binding his hands, snorted and played along with the rest of them. 

“You’re not gonna judge us on our good hostage behaviour skills, are you?” Spider-Baby quipped, mask covering his expression. “Because I’m juggling like, fifty other assignments and I’m not too sure I can fit another in. Sorry.”

“Way to give away your age,” Steve muttered. 

Kidnapper No. 3 pinched the bridge of their nose. “You’re kidding me. Jesus, Ryan, hurry up. Get to the fun part. 

“My god, Karen, calm it. We’re waiting for Derek. Then we can start,” Kidnapper No.1 yelled. 

“I totally knew you were a Ryan!” Tony grinned, staring open-mouthed at the other Avengers. “I called it!”

“Yeah, nah,” Ryan’s tone dropped. “Fuck Derek. We’re starting now.”

He crossed the room, left hand on the bulge on his hip Tony guessed was a gun. “Masks off.”

“Buy me a drink first,” Peter quipped. Steve’s head snapped up so fast Tony winced. 

“He’s learning from me,” If Tony has access to his hand he’d trace a finger down his cheek in mockery of a tear just as Peter did when being an overly dramatic teenager. “They grow up so fast.”

“God,” Clint rolled his eyes. “Put me out of my misery - why do you even need masks off in the first place?”

“Easier to threaten?” Kidnapper No. 3 said tentatively as if she were a kindergartener student. Tony hoped Friday was recording this; it was just too funny. 

“Give me the gun,” Kidnapper No. 2 complained, sitting on a pink plastic lawn chair in the corner. “Pleeeeease. You guys always get the fun part.”

Underneath their balaclavas, Ryan and Karen exchanged a look. With one swift movement, Kidnapper No. 1 pulled the gun from his waistband, loaded it and shot Kidnapper No.2 square in the face. Big change of plans, Tony thought. Friday, no more recording. 

“Whoa!” Steve grimaced, staring at the red brain matter splattered over the concrete wall. “You guys get straight to the point.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Peter flinch. 

“You okay?” Tony whispered through the Iron Man helmet, so quiet almost he couldn’t hear it, but Peter tore his eyes away from the crime scene and nodded swiftly.

“No nodding, no talking,” Ryan snapped. “You answer to me, not each other. Mask. Off.” He prodded Tony’s helmet with the barrel of the gun. 

“Hypocrite,” Clint jeered. Kidnapper No. 3 - Karen - marched toward him, blonde hair sticking out the end of her homemade terrorist beanie and punched him in the face. 

“Ouchie,” He moaned. “Lady, can you not? I’ve got very sensitive ears and you socking me isn’t helping.”

Karen peered under Hawkeye’s hair. “Now this is gold,” She said, grin evident in her voice as she dropped both Clint’s hearing aids on the concrete and crushed them under her boot. 

“Aw, man,” Clint sighed. 

“C - creeper,” Peter whispered. Across the room, Natasha flexed her arms, looking ready to kill. 

“Alright,” She said through gritted teeth, “No more playing around. What do you want?”

“Get your buddy to take off his helmet and we’ll tell you,” Karen said. 

“Nah uh,” Tony said, “Tell me first.”

“Like you’re in a position to negotiate,” Ryan mumbled. “Fine. There’s a kid who interns at your company. Fairly close with you. We’re here to get information for a...client and you’re here to give it to us.”

“Which intern?” Steve pressed while Tony’s stomach filled with dread. “Tony doesn’t - I’ve never seen him with an intern in my life.”

“Peter Parker.”

Tony was glad for the metal mask obscuring his face, otherwise his expression would have given everything away. Natasha, a trained spy, didn’t show any reaction and Clint couldn’t hear the kidnapper’s words. Steve’s face, however, fell briefly, eyes darting over to Spider-Man, but he managed to school his features back into his usual constipated expression quickly. Tony thought he heard Peter’s breath hitch. 

“You know him?” Ryan moved the gun barrel to Steve’s face. Capsicle shook his head, glancing at Natasha. Tony guessed he was attempting to communicate “Do you have a plan?” telepathically. Nat itched an eyebrow up ever so slightly and flexed her shoulder. I’m thinking. 

“Yeah, sorry, but I’m not waiting,” Tony tapped out an alert to Friday in morse code. 

Natasha thrust her cable tied hands towards her chest, breaking the cheap plastic apart as she moved her arms to her hips. Steve shattered his handcuffs into a thousand tiny pieces; Peter followed and when Tony looked up from where Friday had burnt away his own restraints, Nat had cut Clint’s off of his wrists, leaving them hanging limply at his sides. 

Get the spider, she signed at Steve, teaching for a disguised dagger in her boot. Clint, protect Peter. 

Affirmative, Clint signed back as Steve, good little soldier boy nodded in conformation, darting in front of Peter as Hurricane Natasha pinned down the remaining kidnappers with a flurry of graceful movements. Steve threw both Clint and Peter over his shoulders, kicking out the metal outline of a door and marching outside, muscles flexing. She said protect Peter, not me!

“He wants the role all to himself, Legolas,” Tony remarked, shooting a beam of red-hot energy from his repulsor square into Ryan’s abdomen. 

Nat snorted, then buried her knee into Karen’s collarbone. “What do you want with this intern?” 

“Who’s asking?” Tony said, gauntlet aimed at Ryan’s still-masked face. 

“Tony,” Black Widow glared, “Leave the interrogation to me. You’re ruining everything.”

“Interrogation?” Karen squeaked. “We kidnapped you!”

“Ah, how the tables have turned,” Tony said. Nat shot another glare as sharp as her favourite dagger and he fell silent. 

“It’s polite to answer,” She continued. She reached into a pocket concealed underneath her arm and brandished a silver knife against the other woman’s throat. 

“Yeah, alright,” Karen struggled to wheeze the words out, wriggling against Natasha’s knee. “He’s wanted by one of our clients.”

“Yeah, you already said that,” Tony deadpanned, deciding he’d rather face the wrath of Black Widow than hurt the kid that had brought him so much good. “Who’s asking?”

“Adrian - Toomes,” Karen managed. Ryan sucked in a gasp of breath. “Karen, how could you? They were paying us well!”

“Karen,” Tony mimicked, voice high-pitched, “How could you?”

“Toomes is paying you well? From jail?” Nat tightened her hold on the woman. 

“We need to have a serious conversation about privacy,” Tony muttered. 

“No, not him,” Karen exhaled, “He’s - he had a whole group of guys working for him before he got sent in. They’re the ones paying us.”

“Alrighty,” Tony stood up, clapping his metal hands together with a resounding clang. “Names, guys! I’m gonna need names!”

-

“You good, Tony?” Steve questioned as soon as they walked out. Natasha held her burner phone to her ear, probably dialling an associate who could take the currently unconscious amateur kidnappers away for lockup. 

“Sure,” Tony muttered. “Elsa, we’ve gotta make a pit stop before home, okay?”

Steve threw up his hands, turning away and signing furiously to Clint about ‘stupid nicknames’ and ‘totally not an ice princess, that’s absurd’. Peter ducked under his outstretched arm, darting forward, wringing his hands together. “Why’d they want me, Mr Stark?”

“The Vulture’s still sending orders from his nest,” Tony let the faceplate retract, “We’ve got names, though. None of - Karen and Ryan didn’t know who you were.”

“We’re going to take them all down,” Natasha said, hanging up from whoever she was speaking quietly to. “You don’t have to worry about them, паук.”

“Yeah,” Steve offered a half-hearted grin, spinning around from where he was still signing to Clint. “You’re - you’re basically an Avenger and that makes you family.”

Tony sighed, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “You’re family, kid, but you are not an Avenger. No sirree.”

“This looks like a bonding moment,” Clint piped up loudly, throwing himself onto Captain America’s shoulders and grinning over the top of his sandy hair, “And I hate to interrupt it, but I really gotta pee. That beer went straight through me.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with metal-clad fingers and exhaled deeply through his nose. “I take it back. I’m no longer a part of this family. Give me your allowances back, children, I’m disowning you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey this doesn’t have a plot oh well hope you liked it thanks for reading


End file.
